gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Zuida Rongyao
Zuida Rongyao was a claimant to the title of Qzare during the early fourth century, and the son of Zanper Fidious. Early life Rongyao was the illegitimate son of Chief Hierarch Zanper Fidious of the Priory of Ascension, and was appointed Patriarch Gloriosis at some point during the 390s. He was an admirer of Xiu Hanyeo and worked closely with him during the second reign of Wandao, a period when he also became friendly with Hanyeo's son Tailong, the two reportedly becoming as close as brothers, although the Priory later claimed that he was held as a political hostage in Xianzhi Urbe. Rebellion When the Priory announced its rebellion against Hanyeo, Rongyao was the clear favourite as Priory candidate to succeed him, and was his father's most trusted confidant during the planning. After Fidious's death at the Battle of the Mandate, Rongyao had himself acclaimed Qzare in Anaphorica. He styled himself Qzare in foreign correspondence and took to wearing the Sword of the Qzares, recovered from Hanyeo's body. Tailong had agreed to consider Rongyao's claim pending consultation with the other vassals, but, after receiving their support, was himself acclaimed Qzare in Xianzhi Urbe. The initial warmth between them which survived the deaths of their fathers gradually cooled. Rongyao married Fiona Brockton, a distant relative of the ruling house of Bordeux, by whom he had one son, Zuida Heping. When war eventually broke out with the Heartlands again in the 430s, his family were evacuated to Bordeux, but Rongyao remained to lead the defence. He was initially defeated in battle by Athelmere of Jarrland, but Athelmere's subsequent death led to a brief suspension of conflict, during which Rongyao travelled to the Second International Council to represent the Priory. Death During Rongyao's attendance, the Council was attacked by Ridovo, who also revealed that he had captured and imprisoned Tailong. Rongyao appeared to agree to Ridovo's terms and they retreated with Tailong to a private audience chamber, whereupon Ridovo killed Tailong. Rongyao stabbed Ridovo in return, igniting Ridovo's fireblossoms and sparking an explosion which killed him. Issue By his wife Fiona Brockton of Bordeux, Rongyao had two children: *Zuida Héping, born 426, acclaimed Qzare of the Imperium following Rongyao's death, but never held real power. *Zuìdà-Wěi Fēiyàn, 436 - 491, possibly born after Rongyao's death. Legacy Following Rongyao's death, the Priory lost its direction, its remaining armies overwhelmed by the forces of the Heartlands, and, with Heping too young to rule, a successor could not be agreed. Eventually, on the death of the regent Belauda Cistae, the Priory was reunited with the Imperium under Li Tianshi, some twenty years after Rongyao's death. In the 480s, Rongyao's daughter Zuìdà-Wěi Fēiyàn unleashed a massacre on the house of Li, known as the Lotus Killings. Although dozens of Li family members were killed, the killings failed in their purported objective to destroy the rival Imperial house entirely, and Fēiyàn was ultimately tracked down and eliminated by Tzaltec agents. References Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Religion Category:Religious Figures Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris Category:Religion of Telluris